Reassurance
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She was still here, alive and real. It was just a nightmare. Prompt for September 3rd


Title: Reassurance

Characters: Fayt/Sophia

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Star Ocean. Square Soft/Enix owns Star Ocean and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She was still here, alive and real. It was just a nightmare.

A/N: Prompt for September 3rd – Fayt/Sophia – Comfort – 'He can't let go of the lingering fear that she wouldn't be there in the morning. He needs to see her, just to assure himself.'

Timeline: Till the End of Time. After Fayt save Sophia.

Word Count: 668

Betaed:

Reassurance

Fayt Leingod bolt up in his bed, breathing heavily as the remnant of his dream thundered through him. He looked around the room that he was currently sleeping in. It was a simple inn room. He brought his knees toward him as he scrubbed his face.

His nightmare was getting worse. The remnants of his dreams came to him and he climbed out of bed. He knew that nightmares were irrational, that they were just figments of what could have or what did happen.

But he couldn't stop the panic from racing through him. He needed to be sure that she was here, that she was still alive and whole. That he could reach out and touch her and she wouldn't disappear from his view, wouldn't crumble to dust when he touched her.

He left the room he was staying in, peering out to see if there anyone else about. There was no one so he stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him and made his way down the hallway until he came to the door of the room where she was staying in.

He opened the door, peering in to hear deep slow breathing. He crept into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and crossed the room over to the bed.

There she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her brown hair spread out on the pillow, her chest moving in deep slow movements indicating she was alive. Her lips were slightly parted.

He sat down on the bed, taking care not to disturb her. He reached out, pushing back a strand of her brown hair before his fingers trailed over her cheeks, savouring the soft skin and the feel of her warmth.

She moaned softly, turning her face toward him but not once did she waken from her slumber. He had missed her so much since they were separated. Finding out that she was being held captive with his father had only deepened the fear within him and he fought everything within him to go after the people who were holding her captive. He couldn't save her if he was dead.

But she was safe, she was right here in front of him. He could touch her, breathe in her and she wasn't going to disappear. It wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes to ward off the dizzy spell that threatened to take him under.

Feeling suddenly tired, Fayt laid down on the bed, shifting closer to Sophia so he could breathe in her scent. She always smelt like sunshine and flowers. He never did ask her if it was a perfume or shampoo or such…maybe he would remember to ask her in the morning.

~_R_~

Sophia blinked as she slowly awoke. There was something off and it was pulling her out of her sleep. Yawning, she looked around the room before she registered something heavy in bed with her. Shifting, she saw Fayt was sleeping on her bed, he had an arm draped over her waist and his face was partially buried into the pillow.

Sophia frowned as she tried to remember when Fayt had come into her bed. She remembered going to sleep alone last night. She turned completely so she was facing Fayt and reached out a hand to shake him away when she noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks. She cupped his cheeks instead, wiping away the tears only for Fayt to mumble her name, pulling her in closer and understanding dawned on her.

He had been keeping her close by since he and their friends had rescued him. Sighing sadly, she shifted in closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she buried her face into his chest, slipping an arm around his waist.

She would let him sleep and if he needed to be in her bed to get a goodnight sleep, who was she to deny him? With that, she fell back into a deep sleep; both of them secured in each other arms.

The End


End file.
